ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lockhart's Queensland
Plot Scott takes Tiana Breeze De Mooji to Gold Coast Australia. BUT Caroline chases them! Cast James Rolleston as Scott Lockhart Yeardley Smith as Tiana Breeze De Mooji Jim Parsons as Buzzy Bee Bonnie Hunt as Mary Lou Adam Sandler as Oscar Ostrich Ray Romano as Driver Don John Leguizamo as Trikey Tom Queen Latifah as Dorable Duck Sarcha Munroe as Elle Gator Seth Rogen as B.O.B and Blobert Will Arnett as Missing Link Hugh Laurie as Dr Cockroach Julie Hocking as Herk John Goodman as Veggity Bill Kylie Minogue as Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear. Ryouhei Abe as Eji Shibata Jenefier Saunders as Caroline (Main Villain) Quotes The Tauranga Airport Shuttle arrives Scott: Tiana Shuttle's here Scott and Tiana load there 15kg bags and briefcase in the trunk. Scott gets in the front while Tiana gets in the back. Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear get on the rear bumper B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk and Veggity Bill get on top. Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck and Elle Gator follow the shuttle while Buzzy Bee flies after the shuttle. At Tauranga Airport. Scott: Both of us to Auckland The bags go on the conveyor belt. Buzzy Bee, His Companions, B.O.B, His Companions and the Care Bears go on the conveyor belt too. After a while they find ZK-NEC. Mary Lou, Her Companions, B.O.B, His Companions and the Care Bears climb aboard ZK-NEC through the cargo hold. At boarding time Scott and Tiana board NZ8220 to Auckland They are in Row 8 C and D. They put all of their personal belongings in the over head locker. Scott's Goverenmnt Laptop goes under the seat in front of 8D. 48 more people board then the door closes. At 13:00pm NZ8220 takes off to Auckland with Buzzy Bee following the airplane. 25 minutes later NZ8220 lands in Auckland it goes over to Gate 35 and stops. Scott and Tiana gather all of their personal belongings, disembark and meet Buzzy Bee, His Companions, B.O.B, His Companions and The Care Bears at the baggage carousel. At The Holiday Inn Auckland Airport. Scott and Tiana are heading to reception where Eji Shibata is checking in Eji Shibata: Konichiwa You must be Paulsan's son Scott: Yes I am Paul's son Names Scott Eji Shibata: Konichiwa Scottsan Scott: That's my friend Tiana Breeze De Mooji Eji Shibata: Konichiwa Tiana Breezesan BUT little do they know that Caroline is after them! At 5am the next morning Scott and Tiana wake up At Auckland Airport Tiana: 2 of us to Brisbane. The bags go on the conveyor belt. Buzzy Bee, His companions, B.O.B, His Companions and The Care Bears go on the conveyor belt too! After a while they find ZK-OKR. Mary Lou, Her Companions, B.O.B, His Companions and The Care Bears get on board the Air New Zealand Boeing 777-300ER airplane through the cargo hold. At boarding time Scott and Tiana board NZ135 to Brisbane they are in Row 37. At 9:40am NZ135 takes off to Brisbane with Buzzy Bee following the Boeing 777-300 airplane. At 10:30am (Australian Time) NZ135 lands in Brisbane it goes over to Gate 85 and stops. Scott and Tiana gather all of their personal belongings, disembark and meet Buzzy Bee, His Companions, B.O.B, His Companions and The Care Bears at the baggage carousel. After Customs and Border Scott and Tiana take the Gold Coast Train to Nerang Station At Nerang Station Scott and Tiana gather all of their personal belongings and disembark. They take a Taxi to Mantra Crown Towers. Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear get on the rear bumper. B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk and Veggity Bill get on top Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck and Elle Gator follow the taxi while Buzzy Bee flies after the taxi. At Mantra Crown Towers Scott and Tiana check in they are in Room 805 The next day Scott and Tiana catch a Surfside Bus to Dreamworld Coomera Gold Coast Australia. At Dreamworld Scott and Tiana come across Belinda, Kenny, SHReK, Princess Fiona, Puss in Boots, Alex, Gloria, The Penguins, King Julien, Kung Fu Panda and Henry the Octopus Category:Cartoons